


Who do you think you are?

by Quxxnrandomness



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quxxnrandomness/pseuds/Quxxnrandomness
Summary: "Who am I? What am I doing here? Answer me! Anyone?"When questions are asked, there's always an expectation for answers but for an unfortunate amnesiac there seems to be just a pit of unanswerable questions that threatens to drown her before she can discover the truth of her origins and who exactly she was before she wrongly convicted of a heinous crime. This pit just grows larger after the rumbles of anarchy triggered by a certain crown price of crime's suspiciously easy capture and internment at Arkham Asylum triggers an all out scramble for survival.





	Who do you think you are?

**Who do you think you are: A Batman Arkham Series Work**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

 

Reality is like a snow-globe.

Shake it a little bit and all the little glittery bits fall into beautiful chaos. Just the smallest amount of disturbance can turn all of us into chaotic messes as well. We're all in our little baubles, alone and insolent to the world around us. How pathetic we all are, to forget such a wondrous world like ours in order to gain some sort of normality. What is normality anyway? Why do we crave it so much? I have no idea. Then again, I don't have any idea about a lot of things though so it's not like my opinion is worth anything anyway.

OK, my list of things I've remembered today. The doctor keeps telling me to do this and I may as well start it off now since I'll probably forget about it later. 

1) Rain is when droplets of water fall from the sky. It's been raining a lot these past few days and I've finally remembered the word for it.

2) Nightmares are unpleasant dreams. I've been having nightmares ever since I woke up and half way through my daily physical exercises I finally remembered the word for it - mid handstand.

3) Vomit is the expulsion of the contents of someone's stomach. I threw up twice yesterday and I believe another wave is soon coming.

4) Bananas are edible fruits that are full of Potassium.  The doctor has recently introduced these to my diet but I'm not sure I actually like them. They're too mushy for my taste.

I'm in the process of remembering my sixth item but I can't quite get it. Large word. Important word. Complex word. What the 


End file.
